Various hydrocarbon streams, such as vacuum gas oil (VGO), light cycle oil (LCO), and naphtha, may be converted into higher value hydrocarbon fractions such as diesel fuel, jet fuel, naphtha, gasoline, and other lower boiling fractions in refining processes such as hydrocracking and fluid catalytic cracking (FCC). However, hydrocarbon feed streams for these materials often have high amounts of nitrogen which are more difficult to convert. For example, the degree of conversion, product yields, catalyst deactivation, and/or ability to meet product quality specifications may be adversely affected by the nitrogen content of the feed stream. It is known to reduce the nitrogen content of these hydrocarbon feed streams by catalytic hydrogenation reactions such as in a hydrotreating process unit. However, hydrogenation processes require high pressures and temperatures.
Various processes using ionic liquids to remove sulfur and nitrogen compounds from hydrocarbon fractions are also known. U.S. Pat. No. 7,001,504 discloses a process for the removal of organosulfur compounds from hydrocarbon materials which includes contacting an ionic liquid with a hydrocarbon material to extract sulfur containing compounds into the ionic liquid. U.S. Pat. No. 7,553,406 discloses a process for removing polarizable impurities from hydrocarbons and mixtures of hydrocarbons using ionic liquids as an extraction medium. U.S. Pat. No. 7,553,406 also discloses that different ionic liquids show different extractive properties for different polarizable compounds.
Sulfur extraction has also been reported using Lewis hard acid AlCl3 combined with tert-butyl chloride, n-butyl chloride, and tert-butyl bromide, A Carbonium Pseudo Ionic Liquid with Excellent Extractive Desulfurization Performance, AIChE Journal, Vol. 59, No. 3, p. 948-958, March 2013; and acylating reagents and Lewis acids, Acylation Desulfurization of Oil Via Reactive Adsorption, AIChE Journal, Vol. 59, No. 8, p. 2966-2976, August 2013.
There remains a need in the art for improved processes that enable the removal of contaminants from hydrocarbon streams.